


The Big Surprise

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred starts to rethink this idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes:** Written for Rarepair_Shorts's Numbers Game. I picked the 'hard' option where the mods assign pairings based on my random number selection. 
> 
> Thank you to the fabulous Sevfan for beta reading.

~

The Big Surprise

~

As they approached the Woods’ cottage, Fred started to have second thoughts about the plan. “Are you sure we should surprise them? Maybe we should have Flooed ahead to see what the reception would be.” 

Oliver paused mid-step. “You’re not getting cold feet at this stage, are you?” he asked, turning to face Fred. “Because I remember a certain someone insisting that I meet his mum and dad immediately after the Battle of Hogwarts. And I also remember being a wreck while you were completely sure of yourself.” 

“I wasn’t, actually. I was pretty scared,” Fred said. “But I’m a big believer of faking it until I make it. Plus, that situation was different.” He smirked. “You’d just saved me with that Shield Charm of yours, so they were excited to meet the man who saved my life, and since it just so happened I was in love with that man, it all worked out.” He sobered. “I could easily have died that day, you know, but for you.” 

Oliver snorted, sliding an arm over his shoulders and pulling him close. “Nah, I didn’t do anything that special. You’re tough. No silly Death Eater curse could kill you.” 

Burying his face in Oliver’s neck, Fred inhaled his scent. “Yeah,” he finally muttered, suppressing a shiver. He often thought about the battle, he’d even had nightmares on occasion, although the memories were finally starting to fade. For a moment that day he’d thought he was dying. “You’re right.” He forced a chuckle. “I’m not so sure about surviving Wood family curses, though.” 

“Quit worrying, they’ll love you.” Oliver hugged him. “Mum will fuss over you something fierce, and once Dad realises what you do for a living, he’ll want to hear all about it. He’s quite a prankster himself.” 

“And what about your sister Sophie?” Fred drew back to stare into Oliver’s face. “What will she think?” 

“She’ll be jealous that I snagged such a handsome bloke.” Oliver frowned. “Although, according to Mum, she has a boyfriend now, too, and he’s always visiting. I may need to have a few words with him if he’s there. Let him know I’m watching him.” 

Fred smiled. “I’ve never seen you in overprotective brother mode. It’s cute.”

Oliver huffed. “It’s not and I’m not being overprotective. It’s just...she’s my sister. It’s what I’m supposed to do.”

Fred rolled his eyes. “She’s over eighteen, she’s allowed to have a boyfriend.” 

Oliver scowled. “No she’s not. How did you feel when that Thomas bloke started seeing Ginny?” 

Fred blinked. “Dean? He’s brilliant.”

“Maybe so, but how do you feel when you imagine him snogging her? She’s your baby sister.” Oliver raised an eyebrow. “You know they’re doing it, right? After all, they’re practically engaged now.”

Fred groaned. “Shut it. Fine, you’ve made your point.” Clasping Oliver’s hand, he tugged him behind a tree. “But seriously, what if your family does hate me? Then what will we do?”

Oliver exhaled. “Then? I guess we hang out with your family until mine comes around.” Leaning in, he rested his forehead against Fred’s and brushed their lips together. “But it won’t come to that. I’m telling you, they’ll think you’re brilliant. The only danger is that they’ll monopolise your time and I won’t get to have any alone time with you.”

Sighing, Fred pressed his mouth to Oliver’s, moaning as the kiss quickly escalated. Before it could get too far, he drew back. “Right,” he said thickly. “Your parents. Time to meet them now.”

“Yes,” agreed Oliver. He grinned wickedly. “Because if we don’t go now, I’m going to drag you home and shag you, and we’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Why? They’re not expecting us.” Fred’s eyes widened. “Are they?”

Oliver coughed. “Well, they weren’t, but--” He nodded towards the cottage. “It looks like the Kneazle’s out of the bag now.” 

Fred glanced over and saw several people crowded in one window watching them. He groaned. Once the people gathered in the window realised they’d been spotted, they scattered, although a young woman gave them a grin and thumbs up before disappearing. “Bloody hell,” he whispered. “We’ll never live this down, will we?”

“Probably not.” Oliver linked their fingers. “But at least Sophie seems to approve. Ready?” 

“As I’ll ever be.”

As they approached the front door, Fred started to laugh. 

“Sounds like you’re over your nerves,” Oliver said. 

“Not really,” Fred replied. “But at least our news won’t be a surprise anymore.” 

“True.” Oliver’s eyes narrowed. “There’s something else, though. What?”

Fred shook his head. There were moments Oliver could be too perceptive. “Just that, once again, it’s just time to fake it until I make it.” He squared his shoulders. 

“Until _we_ make it,” Oliver said, squeezing his hand. “We’re in this together, remember?”

And just then, Fred knew everything would be fine. Heart lighter, he hummed. “That we are.” 

~


End file.
